


A Similar Reality, A DreamSMP AU

by Phoenixkat1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixkat1/pseuds/Phoenixkat1
Summary: My first story thing on here, I hope anyone who finds this enjoys it.Very short chapters/ pages.DreamSMP but there's magic is basically what this is.If I got pronouns wrong, please let me knowAdditional information:-Each person has an ability, it’s most common to have three.-If you have less than three, you are considered weak.-If you have three, you are considered common.-If you have four, you are considered to be above average.-If you have five, you are considered to be very strong.-If you have over five, you are considered to be nearly unstoppable, practically a god, but also feared/ avoided by the “lower classes”-Abilities can be “turned off” by both the user of the ability and by people with manipulation and/or “siren.”-“turned off” abilities basically means the user isn’t using it at that moment in time and sees no need for it then (does not mean the abilities are gone.)-There has not been a case where someone is born without an ability
Kudos: 16





	1. A Bee Boy on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing

The sun was setting.

The sky transformed from a simple blue into a magnificent color scheme of gold, orange, and red.

“The world is just so amazing,” a boy whispers to himself as he sits on the top of a grassy hill.

He watches as a few deer begin to peak out of the safety of the nearby forest, fireflies lighting up the endless fields of wheat like stars twinkling in the night sky, crickets creating a symphony for all to hear.

Surrounded by his animal friends, the boy smiles as the sun drops below the horizon.

His face lit up with the last few rays of the dying sunlight while he dreamt of a world where he was the leader of a nation built on ruins.


	2. "Not a Secret Base"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated this so very much.  
> Also happy new years! Hope all is well for everyone!

A fox lay, curled up in tall grass, seeming to be asleep.

Though it didn’t look like it, he was planning his next big scheme. It was going to be the best one yet, the greatest of all time, and nobody would expect it! He just had to figure out what he was going to do exactly...

The fox stands up and begins to scamper off toward one of the many hills in the land.

Upon reaching the side of the hill, the fox shifts into a quite human looking form with the exception of the large fox ears on his head and a fluffy tail waving gently behind him. His fingerless-gloved hand reaches out toward a button that nearly perfectly blends into the exposed stone of the hillside, to the untrained eye it may seem as if there’s nothing there at all.

As the button is pushed, a quiet rumble can be heard, and the hillside opens up into a cave.

The fox-eared man slips inside just before the door closes, once again his base is hidden away from any passersby.


End file.
